masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 38
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXXVIII) „Und wenn die Geister der Toten über die Galaxie wandeln, werden die Lebenden sich erheben. Sie werden die Waffen strecken und gellend zum Himmel schreien: Wir sind die Kinder des Atarian, dem Herrscher der Seelen, und der Reshanta, der Mutter der Galaxie! Wir werden beschützt von Darantari und Raikeno! Unser Tod ist erst der Anfang! Unser Ende ist erst der Beginn eines neuen Lebens! Selbst wenn jeder von uns stirbt, werden wir tapfer ins Feuer unseres Scheiterhaufens blicken! Selbst wenn wir alles opfern was wir haben, werden wir siegen! Aria Athreina Etreia!“ – Auszug aus der „Hera satama”, der universalen Hymne der Streitkräfte der Galaxie. Phoenixclaw stand vor der Galaxie-Karte und meinte zu Kom-Offizier Nisha: „Katakara, stell bitte eine Verbindung zu sämtlichen Streitkräften der galaktischen Allianz her. Heute beenden wir es.“ Nisha nickte und tippte ein paar wenige Knöpfe: „Alles erledigt, Admiral. Inspirieren Sie uns.“ Auf der Karte wurden die Positionen der Flotten angezeigt und der Senderadius. Man sah auch, das sämtliche anderen Kommunikationen zum erliegen kamen. Phoenixclaw atmete nochmal durch, stellte sich gerade hin und zog ihre Uniform glatt. Sie hatte vor wenigen Minuten noch erfahren, dass nun die erste altairs'sche Kolonie angegriffen wurde. Nun reichte es ihr! „Dies ist eine Nachricht an die geeinten Streitkräfte der Galaxie. Ihr sollt wissen, dass dies der vielleicht wichtigste Tag in der Geschichte der Föderation ist.“, fing sie an, obwohl sie sich fürchterlich unsicher fühlte. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr Angst habt; wenn euch diese Streitmacht zu mächtig erscheint. Aber trotz allem, sie ist nicht unbesiegbar. Gemeinsam haben wir es bis hier her geschafft. Ja, viele von euch haben Gebiete verloren, die seit Jahrhunderten zu euren Reichen gehören, doch nun heißt es: Bis hier hin, und nicht weiter! Die Reaper haben versucht die Föderation zu zerstören, doch sie sind gescheitert! Wie die legendäre Göttin Reshanta, die mit ihren Dienern, den Phönixen, die Unsterblichkeit preist, haben wir uns aus der Asche unserer Welten erhoben und sind bereit diese Sache endgültig zu beenden. Niemals in der Geschichte der Galaxie gab es eine so große Streitmacht wie jetzt, nicht mal am Ende der großen Aufstände. Die Reaper sind mit allem gescheitert, was sie vor hatten. Sie haben uns weder vernichten, noch versprengen können, und nun werden sie unsere Rache erfahren! Unsere ganze, ungezähmte Wut! Die Wut der geeinten galaktischen Föderation! Und des Lebens selbst! Viele von euch werden für dieses Ziel alles opfern müssen, doch die Föderation wird niemanden vergessen! Solange auch nur ein Schiff und eine Crew überlebt, haben wir gesiegt. Solange es Hoffnung gibt, wird es auch Leben und Frieden geben! Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen, egal was passiert. Aria Athreina Etreia! Aria Reshanta! Aria gataria fendrei! Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspretion!“, meinte sie und fühlte förmlich, wie die Kraft des Apeiron sie durchströmte. Es gab eine unglaubliche Resonanz auf ihre Rede. Und es war keine Minute zu früh. Die Selen haben den kritischen Punkt erreicht, ihre größte Ausdehnung. Unzählige alliierte Flottillen stopften nun die Lücken und trieben die Reaper mit den nun offen genutzten verbesserten Antimaterie-Waffen vor sich her. Die Bodentruppen nutzen orbitale Präzisionsangriffe auf die Reaper und merzten die gegnerischen Wellen aus. Zwei Flottillen der 3. Flotte der Star Alliance kamen der 5. Flotte der Allianz im Pferdekopfnebel zu gute und würden ihr später (hoffentlich mit der restlichen 3. Flotte, einem Teil der 5. und der Kolossus) beim Schutz des Tiegels helfen. Die 6. Flotte kämpfte sich den Weg zum Alta’ir-System frei um von dort in Richtung Sol weiter zufliegen. Phoenixclaw schloss sich Shepard und der 5. Flotte beim Kampf um Teris Herias an, wobei sie dort aber auch das Mastermind erwartete. Der Sturm auf die Reaper hatte begonnen. Die Wut des Lebens war entfesselt. Das Armageddon war voll in Fahrt. Die gesamte 5. Flotte der Star Alliance, zusammen mit der Eisspeer-Flotte der Feret’asimer und der Geist-Flotte der Neurokia war ein surrealer Anblick. Die Crowend Eagle und die Phoenix führten diesen Flottenverbund als Doppelspitze an und waren bereit auf die Wand aus Reapern vor ihnen zu feuern. Da erblickte Phoenixclaw genau das, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Die Scheme eines 200 Meter langen Schiffes schräg vor ihnen. „Hm… Silver, Nova-Laser auf 20° Steuerbord.“, meinte sie nur. Silver blickte kurz verwundert auf sie, ehe er auch diese leichte Verzerrung vor ihnen wahrnahm. „Ist das?“ „Jepp.“ „Und du meinst…?“ „Genau.“ „Ok. Hoffentlich zieht Shepard da mit.“ „Wird sie. Wir bilden die legendäre Triade. Den Triumviratsangriff.“ Der rechte Nova-Laser ging genau so, dass er vor der Scheme entlang lief. Zuerst schien es so, als würde allgemeine Verwirrung herrschen, doch schon kurze Zeit später schloss sich Shepard diesem Manöver tatsächlich an. Daraufhin wurde das dritte Schiff komplett sichtbar und aktivierte seine beiden Nova-Laser. Die insgesamt vier Strahlen wurden vorne an der Nase gebündelt, allerdings lösten sich von der sonst normalen Nova-Sphäre neun große rote Energieplatten, die darum rotierten. Ein Energiefeld ging von ihnen aus und schloss die in Dreiecksformation fliegenden Schiffe ein. Auf Videoaufnahmen sah dieses Feld wie ein Götterbote aus, wobei dieser im Schnabel die Nova-Sphäre hatte und seine Schweife die hinteren Schiffe schützen. Es handelte sich hierbei um die besondere vordere Barriere der Normandy, die gegen Ende des Stärke-Krieges gebaut wurde um den Dak'ratur mächtig den Tag zu versauen. Die Reaperwand war nun nah genug. Die ersten Oculi lösten sich von der Barrikade, wobei aber die Normandy die Nova-Bombe abschoss und ein gigantisches Loch in diese Wand brach. Daraufhin gingen die anderen Schiffe ebenfalls zum Angriff über. Plasma-, Antimaterie- und Dunkle Energie-Projektile flogen an ihnen vorbei und trafen die Reaper frontal. Teilweise konnten diese zwar den Antimaterie-Projektilen standhalten, doch hatte sich dieses Zeug einmal in ihre Panzerung gefressen, wurde damit der Weg für die anderen Waffen geebnet. Die Schlacht von Teris Herias lief so in der ganzen Galaxie ab. Die Reaper verloren in drei Stunden, dank geeinter Kräfte und unglaublich starken Waffen, fast sämtliche Föderationsgebiete und wurden Richtung Erde getrieben. Meistens versuchten einige zu fliehen, aber ohne ME-Portal kamen sie nicht weit, was ebenfalls ein Grund für die nun übereilt wirkenden Abzüge aus dem Föderationsgebiet sein dürfte. Sobald sie aber im Citadel-Gebiet waren, wendete sich das Blatt, da dort neue Reaperstaffeln in kurzer Zeit nachkommen konnten, dort kam es aber auch zu Kämpfen mit den Citadel-Völkern, die die zusätzliche Hilfe mehr als nur dankend annahmen. Die Phoenix befand sich nach viereinhalb weiteren Stunden mit der 1., 2. und 4. Flotte im Rücken auf den Weg zur Erde. Die 6. Flotte hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen breiten Verteidigungsring um das Sol-System gebildet und schoss jeden Reaper ab, welcher sich über das ME-Portal oder ÜLG näherte. Zusammen mit den Selen, welche von der, nun Abyss-Flotte getauften, Armada und den Alliierten unterstützt wurden, und unzählige Reaperstaffeln auf ihren Weg ausradierten, war das die perfekte Kombination. Selbst die Crystal-Zerstörer-Station waren pausenlos im Einsatz, visierten sich im Flug befindliche Reaper an und konnten sie so präzise wie möglich vaporisieren. In den siebeneinhalb Stunden waren 80% des Föderationsgebietes zurückerobert worden, und auch fast sämtliche Terminus-Gebiete. Phoenixclaw hatte sich mittlerweile ihre Rüstung angezogen, so hielt sie die Spannung und den Druck besser aus. Sie wollte gerade die letzten Anweisungen für den Flug nach Sol geben, da meinte Silver: „Die Allianz-Flotte steht im zurückeroberten Arkturus-System bereit. Und Hackett hat eine wichtige Nachricht an dich und die Star Alliance.“ „Na toll, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Wie weit sind wir noch entfernt?“ „Bis Sol sind es noch sechs Parsec; noch fünf und wir passieren bald die ehemalige Neutralitätsgrenze der Altairs.“ „In nicht mal zehn Minuten also. Das wäre etwas knapp. EVI, kannst du die Nachricht über dein Hologrammterminal leiten?“ „Ja, kann ich.“ „Ok, dann mach das.“, meinte sie nur und stellte sich hin. Das Hologramm von Hackett flackerte auf. Sie beide umgingen sämtliche Begrüßungsfloskeln und kamen gleich aufs Thema zu sprechen: „Wie weit sind Ihre Flotten vorangekommen?“, fragte Hackett. „Terminus und die Traverse sind fast vollständig befreit, zusammen mit über 80% unseres Gebietes. Unsere Streitmächte müssten nun vor den Kerngebieten der Citadel-Völker stehen. Haben Sie unser kleines Präsent bemerkt?“ „Die zusätzlichen Schiffe? Ja. Die Schiffe am Tiegel haben sich auch enttarnt, als wir Cerberus angriffen. So wie ich das sehe, gibt es nun keinen Grund mehr sich zu tarnen, oder?“ „Nein. Nach diesem Krieg wird sowieso jede verfügbare Hilfe gebraucht, da können wir uns jetzt schon zeigen und Fragen später beantworten. Was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?“ „Wo befindet sich Ihr Schiff?“ „Wir sind 4,5 Parsec vor Sol.“ „Wir?“ „Ein großer Teil der Star Alliance und ich als ihr Anführer.“ „Ok, dann ist das jetzt besonders wichtig. Wir wissen was der Katalysator ist.“ „Sehr gut.“, meinte Phoenixclaw, sah dann aber den besorgten Ausdruck in Hacketts Gesicht. „Es ist die Citadel.“, berichtete er nur. „Die… Citadel?! Was zum… Ich dachte, die war nur das Hauptmassenportal.“ „Das dachten wir auch, aber dadurch macht der Aufbau des Tiegels Sinn. Es gibt aber noch ein anderes Problem. Die Reaper wissen von unserer Information und haben die Citadel zu ihrem Bollwerk geschafft.“ Phoenixclaw blickte auf und durch die Fenster auf einen näherkommenden gelben Punkt. „Die Erde. Das ändert alles. EVI, Link zur 6. Sofort!“ „Hier Commander Ironfist, Stellvertretende Oberoffizierin der 6. Flotte.“, meldete sich eine Frau. „Ironfist, ist irgendwas durch das Sol-Portal gekommen, was größer als ein Reaper war?“ „Wa… Äh... Ja, vor etwa zwei Stunden. Es sah wie eine Station aus. Wir haben es nicht beschossen, da einige meinte, dass es sich um die Citadel handeln könnte…“ „Es ist die Citadel. Wo ist sie?“ „Äh… Beobachtungsposten 3, hier Ironfist. Wo ist Objekt Delta?“ Kurzes Rauschen. „Verstanden. Über London. Die haben da so etwas wie eine Orbitalstellung etabliert und schicken Truppen von dort runter, beziehungsweise Leichen rauf. Wir wollten dieses Objekt als nächstes ins Visier nehmen, sobald die letzten Reaper von der Verteidigungsstreitmacht in das System gejagt wurden.“ „Brech das ab! Das ist die einige Waffe, mit der man die Reaper vernichten kann!“ „Was… Das ist eine geniale Taktik! Bring das, was dir am meisten schaden kann dorthin, wo du am stärksten bist. Genial. … Äh, verstanden. Ich kann den Beschuss aber nur bis zu Ihrer Ankunft unterbinden, danach geben wir Sup-Feuer auf die Streitkräfte der Erde. Und mit diesem kann ich nichts garantieren.“ „Mach es einfach!“ „Zu Befehl. Ironfist Ende.“ „Ok, das wäre das eine. Aber Moment, wenn sich die Citadel im Sol-System befindet, bedeutet das nicht… Sie wollen mit der galaktischen Allianz nach Sol?!“, fragte Phoenixclaw überrumpelt. „Ja, allerdings. Sollte ich mich wegen des Verteidigungsrings der 6. Flotte wundern?“ „Nein. Und Probleme sollten Sie damit auch nicht bekommen. Sie feuern nur auf das spezifische FFS der Reaper. Silver, wann sind wir in Sol?“ „In drei Minuten. Aktuelle Entfernung… etwas unter 2 Parsec.“, antwortete Silver, wobei er das ganze Gespräch nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahrnahm. „Tja… Wir werden uns auf der anderen Seite der Erde positionieren, aber machen Sie sich darauf gefasst, dass unsere Maschinen und unsere Verbündeten darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen.“ „Sie meinen in London?“ „Ich vermute diese Stadt hat sich gerade zu einem erklärten Angriffsziel der Föderation und der Citadel-Völker verwandelt.“ „Wir treten in 30 Sekunden in den Sonnenwind von Sol ein.“, unterbrach Silver sie. „Ok. Admiral Hackett, wir werden auf jeden Fall angreifen und die Stadt säubern, egal ob die Citadel-Völker eintreffen und ebenfalls kämpfen oder nicht. Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspretion.“, schloss Phoenixclaw und beendet das Gespräch. In dem Moment traten sie in die Heliosphäre der Sonne ein. „Ok, das erweiterte LADAR bestätigt die Citadel über London.“, meinte Silver nachdem sie endlich angekommen sind. „Hm… Die MAX sollen wie geplant in einen Erdorbit abgeworfen werden und sich durchkämpfen. Die restliche Flotte bildet einen weiteren Verteidigungsring auf halben Weg zum Mars. Haben wir was von unseren Verbündeten?“ „Ja, aber das wird dir gefallen. Irgendjemand hat das Schild von Barcelona verändert und ein Subraumportal über den Wing-Tower erschaffen. Durch diese kommen massenweise Chitrau, zusammen mit anderen Verbündeten.“ „Das Mastermind hat also wirklich ihr Versprechen eingehalten. Schön. Wir gehen bei der Alpha-Station in Deckung und warten auf die Allianz.“ „Sah der ursprüngliche Plan nicht etwas anders aus?“ „Nur wenig. EVI… Bereite die Jäger vor.“ „Du willst das also wirklich durchziehen? Du willst wirklich dort unten kämpfen?“, fragte Silver. Phoenixclaw fuhr über die immer noch abheilende Narbe in Form des Sternbildes Andromeda und antwortete nur: „Ja. Silver, was auch passiert, du musst zusammen mit unserer Flotte den anderen Zeit verschaffen und dann dem Team beim Tiegel helfen. Hast du verstanden?“ „Ich… aber…“ „Wenn ich sage, dass du abhauen sollt, dann haust du ab. Hier sind die Koordinaten für den allgemeinen Treffpunkt im Omega-Sektor. Für diesen ist sogar Schock-Stufe 10 freigeschaltet, was bedeutet, dass die Phoenix ihn in unter einer Minute erreichen kann.“ „Phoenix… bitte…“ „Ich vertraue dir. Das gewinnen wir jetzt. Mach‘s gut.“, sie wandte sich zum gehen, da stürzte ihr Silver nach und umarmte sie. „Versprich mir, dass du zurück kommst. Ein Sieg ist gut, aber noch besser ist einer, bei dem du überlebst.“, meinte er nur. Phoenixclaw löste sich aus der Umarmung und zeigte ihm den Stab des Lebens. „Wenn die Konvergenz gelingt, wird das nicht nur ein Sieg für dich und mich sein. Mach’s gut.“, so verschwand sie. „Atarian, bitte beschütz du sie. Ich kann es nicht mehr.“, flüsterte Silver nur und setzte sich wieder an die Konsole. Die Verteidigungsringe der Star Alliance und der mittlerweile eingetroffenen Verbündeten der Föderation reichte vom Mars bis zum Asteroidengürtel. Nur der Bereich, der direkt zum Massenportal führte, war frei. Sofern möglich, hatte Phoenixclaw sämtliche Truppentransporter zum Subraumportal geführt, womit aktuell nur noch angreifende Schiffe im System waren. „Achtung. Massive Raumverzerrung geortet. Scheinbar kommen jetzt die Citadel-Völker.“, berichtete EVI, auch etwas angespannt. „Dann ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen.“, flüsterte Silver im Cockpit und gab die Nachricht nach unten weiter. Phoenxiclaw saß im Jäger und blickte auf die Imagin-Platten, die alles Wichtige anzeigten. Sie sah die Flotte näher kommen, wobei ihr ein „Heilige Scheiße“ entfuhr und sie bemerkte, wie sie das Feuer eröffnete. Also gab sie das Sup-Feuer frei und den allgemeinen Befehl zum Angriff, womit sich Jäger und Fregatten aus den Ringen ihrer Flotte lösten und zur Erde flogen. Nachdem sie aus den Hangar war, meinte sie zu Silver: „Wir wär’s mit der Quivan’tshel-Formation?“ „Bist du verrückt?! Wie viele Reaper willst du auf einen Schlag zerstören?“ „Wie wär’s mit den sechs, die gerade auf uns zu kommen?“ „Was?! Oh, verdammt! Auf eigene Gefahr!“ Sie flog den Jäger zuerst weit weg von der Phoenix, dann schaltete Silver die HF-Laser an und verstärkte kontinuierlich ihre Leistung. Phoenixclaw drehte den Jäger um und flog um die Laserstrahlen herum, wobei sie ihrerseits die ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Solar-Bomben startete. Diese sammelten sich an den Lasern, bewegten sich aber weiterhin in einer Spirale, wodurch sie ihre und die Kraft der Laserstrahlen maximierten. Die sechs Reaper kamen genau im richtigen Moment in Reichweite. Dieser Moment ist genau dann, wenn der unterstützende Jäger sich auf Höhe des KIZ befindet, so wie jetzt gerade eben. Der rot-goldene Strahl fraß sich durch die Reaper wie der Strahl einer Zerstörer-Station hindurch und vaporisierte sie praktisch, was Phoenixclaw mit einen Lächeln begrüßte. „Ok, Silver, ich gehe nun runter. Bleib bei der alliierten Flotte und versuch dich so gut wie möglich durchzubeißen. Vielleicht werde ich die Phoenix noch brauchen. Phoenixclaw Ende.“, sprach sie noch, dann flog sie von der Phoenix weg und schloss sich den restlichen Jägern an. Dank der Tarnung und dem Geschick der Piloten schafften es die meisten durch die Blockade der Reaper. Während Phoenixclaws Jäger in die Atmosphäre eintrat, sah sie in der Ferne eine MAX, die ebenfalls runter kam, dabei aber mehrere Reaper mit sich riss. Das Schild leuchtete beim Eintritt, währenddessen riss die MAX den Reapern die Beine aus oder warf sie daran herum. Es war das heilloseste Chaos, was sie jemals gesehen hatte, aber Chaos war gut. Im Moment sogar wichtig. „London… diesmal wird alles anders verlaufen.“, dachte sie laut und zog den Jäger hinab. Als sie durch die Schutt- und Staubwolken durch waren, konnte sie in der Ferne das ehemalige Stadtgebiet von London erkennen. Ein gleißend blauer Strahl ging in den Himmel und verwirbelte die Wolken um ihn herum. Unzählige Skywhales, MAX und sogar zwei Cyber-Drachen waren dorthin unterwegs, umflogen von Shuttles, Jägern und weiter oben von kleinen Fregatten. So ähnlich musste es damals auch ausgesehen haben. Sie landete den Jäger in einer geschützt wirkenden Ruine und ging mit ihrem Team los. Die ersten Skywhales ließen ihre Leute direkt um sie herum los und griffen dann einen Reaper direkt in der Nähe an. Sie pflügten mit ihren, mit Dunkle Materie-Rüstung gepanzerten, Flossen durch die Ruinen und den Reaper und zerteilten ihn förmlich. Doch Phoenixclaw konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, da eine Horde Bodentruppen auf sie zukamen. In nur wenigen Sekunden bestand irgendwie alles um sie herum aus Husks, Marodeuren und Kannibalen. Die Stabwaffen der Chitrau, die Kampflanzen der Voltinesta, die Plasmawaffen der Wing Technologies, jede einzelne Waffe wurde gebraucht um auch nur einen Meter weit voran zu kommen. Derweil jagten immer mehr Skywhales und Jäger über sie hinweg. „Geht’s noch?“, fragte Phoenixclaw als sie die andere sah. Sie hatten gut drei Kilometer kämpfend zurückgelegt, doch ihr Ziel war noch weit entfernt. Raek’a war gerade voll in Fahrt und rammte mit einigen der stärker gepanzerten Chitrau einige Marodeure unangespitzt in den Boden. „Heute ist ein guter Tag zum sterben! Und genau das prügle ich den Reapern jetzt ein!“, entgegnete er und griff sich einen Betonpfosten, mit dem er nochmal nach schlug. Seraphim nutze zusammen mit einigen dazugekommenen Neurokia ihre Hybridkraft und war von grün-blauen Schweifen umgeben, wobei sie die Bodentruppen in alle Richtungen wegfegte oder ebenfalls in den Boden rammte. Phoenixclaw selbst war nicht anders drauf, konzentrierte sich aber aufs Schießen. Ihre nun besonders mächtigen Kräfte, die golden das Feld vor ihnen freifegten, setzte sie nur selten ein. So kamen sie doch recht zügig voran und näherten sich dem blauen Strahl. Direkt in der Nähe zu diesem Ding lag der Tempel der sechsten Rasse und somit der Evangelikal-Marker. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, der Strahl war laut EVI genau dort, wo einst Nekromorphs Labor war. Sie dachten in diesem Moment, das es so einfach weiter gehen könnte, doch weit gefehlt. Ein kleiner Reaper landete vor ihnen und beschoss sie. Die meisten Chitrau waren davon überrascht und konnten nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren, doch die Überlebenden riefen dafür einen Skywhale, der sich mit lautem Fauchen auf den Reaper warf und ihn mit seinen Zähnen zerbiss, währenddessen sprangen weitere Truppen von ihm ab und griffen die nächste Welle an Bodentruppen an. „Das können wir nicht ewig durchhalten! Wir brauchen einen Korridor zum Tempel der sechsten Rasse.“, rief Tesera und fror einen Rohling ein. „Ich weiß. Das nächste Team in der Nähe ist das Delta-Team, und die sind über einen Kilometer entfernt.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw die sich eine Horde Kannibalen annahm und dabei deren Angewohnheit ausnutzte. Mehrere Schreie übertönten den Kampf mit den normalen Bodentruppen und lösten in Phoenixclaw eine Art Flashback aus. „Banshees… Banshees!!“, rief sie und löste dabei eher unfreiwillig ihre Kräfte aus. Ein heller Schein, der sämtliche Reapertruppen in der Nähe wegschleuderte ging von ihr aus, auf ihren Rücken bildete sich das erste von vier Flügelpaaren. „Jetzt geht’s los…“, flüsterte Tensagi als sie das sah und auch Marak nickte nur, ehe er mehrere Kampfdrohnen aktivierte. Phoenixclaw rannte gellend schreiend auf die Banshees zu, umhüllt von ihren goldenen Astralkräften und zerriss die eine damit sogar, die andere schleuderte sie Meter weit weg. Diese kreischte und sprang zu ihr. Phoenixclaw umhüllte sich nochmal mit ihrer goldenen Aura und bildete eine Aurasphäre vor sich, die sie auf die Banshee schoss. Diese hatte nichts dagegen auszusetzen; ihre Barriere explodierte und verstärkte so den vernichtenden Effekt noch mehr. Nachdem die Banshees weg waren, ging es mit normalen Bodentruppen weiter, wobei man in der Ferne einen Zerstörer sehen konnte. Phoenixclaw führte ihr Team trotzdem weiter an und konzentrierte sämtliche Truppen beim Tempel der sechsten Rasse. Über diesem fing gerade die Decke an zu bröckeln, weshalb einige vermuteten, dass der Marker sich reaktiviert hatte. Sie tat das als Unsinn ab, konnte aber die extreme Kraft aus diesem Teil der Stadt spüren. Nach einen langen Marsch durch zerstörte Häuserruinen kamen sie an einen provisorischen Lager der Allianz an. Die Soldaten, alle samt schwer mitgenommen und kaum mehr zum Kämpfen zu gebrauchen, wunderten sich über die Chitrau und die anderen, konzentrierten sich aber viel zu stark auf die immer neuen Angriffswellen, weshalb sich Phoenixclaws Team und sie selbst im Lager etwas sammeln konnten, ehe es weiter ging. Der Strahl kam immer näher und beleuchtete alles. Nur wenn ein Skywhale über sie flog um irgendwo neue Truppen abzusetzen, verdunkelte sich der Himmel kurz. Sie kamen nun auch immer näher zum Reaper-Zerstörer, welcher scheinbar von allen Seiten angegriffen wird. „Die sind schon in der letzten Offensive! Schneller! Los! Los!“, rief Phoenixclaw als sie das sah, worauf sie alle nochmal einen Zahn zulegten. Sie nötigte ihrem Team viel ab, doch nach zahllosen Kämpfen, ihre aller Killrate explodierte fasst, hatten sie es so weit in die Nähe des Strahls und des Zerstörer-Reapers geschafft, dass sie auch die Position des Markers bestimmen konnte. Er war auf der anderen Seite des Strahls. In der Deathzone. Also viel zu weit weg. Und ein Reaper spazierte gerade über den Weg dorthin. „Verdammt…“, flüsterte sie nur und blickte auf die geschafften Truppen. Gab es nicht mehrere Wege zur Konvergenz? Gab es da nicht noch Areus? „Leute, Planänderung. Wir gehen nicht zum Temple, dieser liegt nämlich auf der anderen Seite des Strahls, und es ist schon anstrengend überhaupt bis zum Strahl zu kommen, also kämpfen wir uns nun nur bis zu diesem Ding vor, verstanden?“, erklärte sie nach kurzem Hadern. „Wirft das nicht deine Planung um?“, fragte Skullface, schwer atmend. „Leider. Aber trotzdem, folgt ihr mir bis zum Ende?“ „Naja, wir sind ja schon in der Stadt ohne Wiederkehr. Also ja, Master and Commander.“, antworte Seraphim und schoss gleich mal mehrere nahende Kannibalen um. „Dann ist es beschlossen.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und rutschte den Schuttberg hinunter, wobei man schemenhaft zwei Flügelpaare sah. Marodeure, Kannibale, Husks, Rohlinge, ja selbst Banshees waren kein Problem mehr. Das nahende Ziel vor Augen verfiel Phoenixclaw in einen Rausch ihrer Kräfte und umhüllte sich immer mehr mit diesen, während sie ihre Cyberklingen durch das Fleisch der Reapertruppen trieb. Tensagi und Marak spürten, dass sie sich immer mehr in den Kräften verlor, das die Kräfte sie zu etwas trieben, was sie eigentlich nicht sein dürfte. Der Zerstörer war nun fast zum Greifen nah, da explodierten zwei Raketen gleich neben ihn. Sie hielten inne und sondierten die Lage. Allianz-Truppen waren vorgestoßen und haben die Raketen positioniert, doch die Zielerfassung war gestört worden. Der Chitrau-Trupp von vorhin hatte sich mittlerweile aufgelöst, teilweise wie von Phoenixclaw beabsichtigt, teilweise wegen der vielen Verluste. Ihnen machte es nichts aus, dann sie hielten zusammen und ließen sich nicht unterkriegen. Sie gingen weiter auf den Strahl zu, bekamen aber kaum noch etwas ab. Da meinte Seraphim während einer Atempause verstohlen zu Phoenixclaw: „Ich habe hier eine kleine Spielerei. EVI hat sie vor einigen Tagen gebastelt, ich kann damit nichts anfangen, was ist mit dir? Du planst etwas, bei dem wir dir nicht folgen oder helfen können. Nimm das, bitte.“ Phoenixclaw legte die Cyberklingen weg und schaute auf das Kampflanzen große Teil. „Was ist das?“ „Eine Art Teleporter. Es erzeugt eine Blase aus dunkler Materie um sich herum und bringt einen zu einer festgelegten Koordinate; so wie es gut ausgebildete Astral machen um schnell von A nach B zu kommen. Laut EVI ist es fest eingestellt. Mit ihm kommt man immer in den Frachtraum der Phoenix. Sie hat ihn mir gegeben, weil sei meinte, dass ich eventuell das Ding testen könnte, aber ich bin nicht dazu gekommen. Du wirst es aber brauchen.“ Phoenixclaw nahm das Gerät vorsichtig und steckte es in einen leeren Slot unter ihrer eigentlichen Panzerung. „Ja, mal schauen ob ich es gebrauchen kann. Wir sollten übrigens…“ Eine heftige Explosion erschütterte das Land. „Was zum…?!“, entfuhr es ihr. „Das war der Zerstörer! Die haben gerade einen Zerstörer in die Luft gejagt!“, rief Tesera, welche etwas höher stand. „Dann ist der Weg frei! Ok, los jetzt! Den letzten Kilometer werden wir doch noch schaffen!“, rief Phoenixclaw und spurtete voran, nun drei Flügelpaare zu sehen. Sie alle hatten den Strahl fast erreicht, da kam eine Warnung von Silver rein: „Die Reaper verlassen gerade den orbitalen Kampfraum und steigen hinab! Sie sind unterwegs zu eurem Standpunkt!“ „Was? Wie viele?“ „Sehr viele! Sogar der Vorbote!“ Phoenixclaw blickte nochmal zu ihrem Trupp. Alle waren übersät mit Kampfspuren, Marak und Skullface konnten sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. Tesera hatte notdürftig die zusätzliche Hülle ihres Anzuges aktiviert, was auf zahlreiche Einschläge deutete. „Ok, es reicht. EVI, bring meinen Jäger her.“, meinte sie nur, worauf die andere verwundert blickten. „Warum?“, fragte Seraphim, die zwar angriffslustig wirken wollte, dabei aber sehr bescheiden rüber kam. „Ihr könnt euch kaum mehr halten, ich will euer Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen, außerdem bremst ihr mich enorm aus. Fliegt zurück zur Phoenix, ich gehe die letzten Meter alleine.“ „Aber…“, warf Tensagi ein. „Kein Aber.“, sprach Phoenixclaw nur, die ebenfalls mehr als abgekämpft war. In diesem Moment leuchtete im Gegenlicht des Strahls die Silhouette eines großen, achtfach geflügelten Vogels auf. Die anderen verstanden dieses Wesen und ließen sich auf den faulen Kompromiss ein. Nachdem der Jäger automatisch hergeflogen war und alle eingestiegen waren, gab Phoenixclaw ihrer Freundin Seraphim noch etwas besonderes. Ihre Marken. Seraphim schaute sie verblüfft an, worauf Phoenixclaw einfach den Zeigefinger auf den Mund hielt und dann die Tür schloss. Seraphim schaute mit offenen Mund auf die verschlossene Tür und dann auf die Marken. Phoenixclaw wusste, dass dies eine Fahrt ohne Rückkehr war. Der Jäger flog ab und sie stand vor der Senke zum Strahl. Ein Reaper landete dort gerade. Es war nicht irgendein Reaper, es war der Vorbote persönlich. „Im Namen der Galaxie…“, flüsterte sie nur und rannte laut schreiend los. Es lief gut, bis der Vorbote sie bemerkte und mehrmals zu versuchte indoktrinieren. Doch sie wehrte seine Versuche ab und leuchtete mit jedem Mal heller. Schließlich konnte sie den Vorboten bei seinen Versuchen blockieren und erwirken, dass die Normandy landen und wieder verschwinden konnte. Als einzige erreichte sie den Strahl und sah kurz vor ihrem Aufstieg, wie Shepard und die letzten Allianz-Soldaten vom Vorboten getroffen wurden. Wut überkam sie und umhüllte sie im goldenen Licht ihrer Kräfte, während sie im blauen Licht des Strahls flog. Der enormen Energie des Strahls und ihrer eigenen Kräfte war ihre Panzerung nicht gewachsen, worauf sie sich deaktivierte und sie Schmerzen und Entkräftung preis gab. Sie schrie die Dunkelheit an, die ihr entgegenkam und sich um sie legte. Sie kam in einen surrealen Raum zu sich. Vor ihr stand eine leuchtende Gestalt. „Areus, schön das wir uns endlich Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnen.“, meinte sie, vom Strahl und dem Kraftausbruch geschwächt, starke Schmerzen habend. Die Gestalt nah die Form eines Leviathans an. „Ja, mich freut es auch. Du bist die erste Astreus, die es hier her geschafft hat.“, entgegnete Areus. „Tja, bloß was ist „hier“?“, sie blickte sich in der Dunkelheit um. „Du hast den Zenit deiner Kräfte überschritten und dich somit in eine Existenzebene katapultiert, die niemand zuvor erreicht hat. Du befindest dich auf der Citadel, nur eben an einen Ort, der zwischen Zeit und Raum liegt.“ „Das hilft mir viel… Du kannst mich lesen, kennst du meine Mission?“ „Ja, und ich begrüße sie.“ „Wieso ist das alles nur aus den Ruder gelaufen? Du hattest die Möglichkeit den Teufelskreis zu durchbrechen, stattdessen hast du ihn nur verschärft. Trilliarden Tote... für was?“ Areus schwebte etwas weg. „Das magst du vielleicht so sehen, aber damals und auch heute erscheint es mir als die richtige Lösung für unser Problem.“ „Eine Lösung, die die Galaxie entvölkert.“ „Nein, das sind nicht wir. Die Selen, die Dämonen, die vor vielen Zyklen in diese Galaxie kamen, entvölkern die Galaxie, da sie nur satt zwischen Verbündete und Feinden differenzieren.“ „Tja, aber sie sind meine Lösung und sie sind an ihre Aufgabe gebunden, die Galaxie zu beschützen. Areus, gibt es eine Möglichkeit diesen Krieg jetzt zu beenden?“ „Ja, und genau in diesem Moment wird die letzte Vorbereitung dafür getroffen.“ Die Arme öffneten sich, worauf Phoenixclaw erkannte, wo sie sich nun befand, auf der Unterseite des Präsidiums. „Du willst die Konvergenz starten, doch das ist nicht möglich. Die Galaxie würde dein Opfer nicht verstehen.“, fuhr der Katalysator fort. „Wie meinst du das?“ „Astreus, denkst du, wir haben diese Möglichkeit, die Möglichkeit der letzten Evolutionsstufe, nicht berücksichtigt? Wir haben sie oft versucht, doch nie geschafft. Jedes Mal kommen wir ihr zwar näher, aber noch ist sie nicht greifbar.“ „Aber wieso ist es immer fehlgeschlagen?“ „Die Organischen waren nicht bereit. Und du bist es auch nicht.“ „Areus, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Wie soll das organische Leben bereit sein, wenn du es vor der Erkenntnis der Synorganik erntest? Und warum soll ich nicht bereit sein? Ich bin bereits eine Synorganikerin!“ „Du bist einfach nicht bereit. Deine Kräfte, aktuell zwischen aufgezehrt und jederzeit ein neuer Ausbruch, blockieren diese Möglichkeit. Wenn du die Konvergenz jetzt beginnen würdest, würdest du ohne Kraftbalance die Galaxie vernichten.“ „Und wer dann? Wer dann soll die Entscheidung treffen?“ „Der letzte Mann. Den ersten, der mich gefunden hat und nicht anders herum.“ Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, bei zwei seltsamen Kabelsträngen, tauchte Shepard auf. „Shepard… Oh nein! Er soll sich opfern?!“ „Nein, er hat die Entscheidung.“ Die Worte von Shepard drangen zu ihr rüber, er sprach ebenfalls mit einem Bildnis von Areus. „Eins versteh ich nicht. Du bist das Programm hinter den Reapern, warum hast du nie gegen deine eigene Natur verstoßen? Du musst dich doch die ganze Zeit über in einen Konflikt befinden.“, fragte sie. „Nein. Denn meine Programmierung sah vor, dass ich ein Gleichgewicht zwischen den Systemen schaffe, und das ist die Lösung dafür, auch wenn man sie nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennt.“ „Eine Lösung… Ja klar. Was bietest du ihm an? Den Tod oder endlich Frieden und Leben?“ „Einfach eine Lösung. Auch er ist nicht bereit für die Synorganik. Die Völker dieser Galaxie werden erst in vielen Jahrtausenden soweit sein, ich werde noch zwei oder drei Zyklen überwachen müssen, bevor wir dieses Ziel erreichen können. Aber er und sein Zyklus sind schon weit gekommen, also ich gebe ihm die Macht, Frieden durch Kontrolle zu bringen.“ „Kontrolle?“, fragte Phoenixclaw misstrauisch. „Ja, er kann uns übernehmen, uns steuern und so der Galaxie helfen, alleine den letzten Schritt der Evolution zu gehen. Bei diesem Vorgang werde ich aber überschrieben, dafür nimmt er in Gestalt seiner Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle meinen Platz ein.“, erklärte Areus eher wehmütig. „Das ist also die Unsterblichkeit. Ansonsten bleibt nur die Zerstörung seiner Welt und seiner Flotte durch euch. Oder das Ausschlöschen sämtlichen synthetischen Lebens.“ „Genau.“ „Aber warum genau kannst du mit ihm keine Synthese beginnen?“ „Die Spezies dieses Zyklus sind nicht bereit diesen Schritt zu gehen oder ihn auch nur zu verkraften. Wir formen euch. Wir haben in den Jahrmillionen die Entwicklung von Millionen Spezies beobachtet und gelenkt und eines Tages wird sich eine erheben, die die Synorganik in sich aufnehmen kann, ohne davon zerstört zu werden. Doch euer Zyklus ist noch nicht so weit. Somit bleibt euch nur die Chance in uns gespeichert eines Tages die Synorganik zu erlangen.“ „Also hat er nur drei Möglichkeiten: Kontrolle über euch, Zerstörung durch euch oder Zerstörung aller Syntheten.“ „Ja, aber die Zerstörung der Synthetik unterscheidet nicht. Mit ihr wird sämtliches synthetisches Leben ausgelöscht, also auch das der Föderation. Und damit beginnt nur eine weitere Ära des Unverständnis und der Unvollkommenheit. Die Synorganik wird wieder in weit entfernte Zukunft rücken und sich in dieser Galaxie vielleicht nie erfüllen.“ „Eine schreckliche Idee.“ „Ja.“ „Oder er wählt die Unsterblichkeit und somit die Kontrolle über euch.“ „Das wäre die einzige Alternative.“ „Außer er verrät alles, wofür er und alle anderen seit knapp elf Monaten kämpfen.“, schloss sie und blickte auf Areus, der nur nickte. Sie ging näher hin, von Schmerzen und Schwäche überwältigt. Ihr Kräfte destabilisierten sich weiter, womit sie immer mehr Schmerzen verspürte. Shepard ging nach links. „Er wählt die Kontrolle.“, erkannte sie schwach und brach zusammen. „Dann wird es so sein. Der Zyklus wird aufhören und er wird der neue Katalysator, auf das er vielleicht als großer Wächter Frieden bringen kann.“ Phoenixclaw saß nun auf dem Boden und zog den Handteleporter raus. „Danke, Areus, das du wenigstens im letzten Moment Einsicht gezeigt hast. Ich werde deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Du hast mich nämlich falsch eingeschätzt. Wenn nicht hier, werde ich doch irgendwie die Synorganik erschaffen. Dein wahres Werk vollenden und uns mit denen zusammenbringen, die vor Jahrmillionen gelebt haben. Aria… Reshanta.“ Areus blickte auf sie, wobei sich der Vogel mit den acht Flügeln nun besser materialisierte. „Nein, ich muss dir danken, Astreus… Göttin Irakai. Ich habe die Ewigkeit durch dich gesehen. Ich vertraue dir das Wissen von Millionen Kulturen und meine eigenen Erinnerungen an. Mit Shepard als neuer Beschützer, und dir als Wächter der Synthese, haben wir unser Ziel mit weniger Opfern und nach so vielen Jahren erreicht.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte und brach zusammen, bevor sie den Teleporter aktivieren konnte, also tat dies Areus, als letztes Geschenk für sie, bevor er überschrieben wurde und seine Erinnerungen selbst in den Reapern aufgingen. Derweil hatte sich Shepard in die Konsole gehängt und übernahm die Kontrolle über die Reaper. Die Phoenix umflog die Citadel mehrmals. „Komm schon… Komm schon!“, rief Silver mehr als angespannt und versuchte so irgendwas zu provozieren. „Wir müssen langsam davon ausgehen, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat.“, erklärte Seraphim traurig. „Nein, ich warte noch!“ Die Citadel begann blau zu leuchten. „Wir müssen wirklich hier weg!“, rief nun auch EVI. Silver ließ sich nicht zum Umdenken bewegen, erst als Skullface berichtete, das Phoenixclaw gerade im Hangar aufgetaucht sei, wendete er das Schiff und setzte zum Sprung zu den Koordinaten im Omega-Sektor an. Die blaue Energiewelle traf alles, selbst wenn es sich im Omega-Sektor befand. Unzählige Schiffe wurden aus der Bahn geworfen oder flogen aus Schock und Masseneffekt raus; ganze Stationen wurden um Meter, wenn nicht gar Kilometer verschoben. Die Phoenix wurde zusammen mit vielen anderen Schiffen auf irgendwelche Planeten geschleudert. Sie hatte das Pech auf einen Eisplaneten zu landen. Phoenixclaw war zu diesem Zeitpunkt komplett Außergefecht gesetzt und bemerkte so weder den Crash, noch die zweitägige Verzweiflung ihrer Mannschaft, bevor die Kolossus kam um sie, wie so viele andere Schiffe, aufzugabeln und ins nächste Raumdock befördern zu können. Während dieser Zeit, als die Phoenix auf den Planeten lag, weite Teile des Schiffes der kalten Witterung preisgegeben, versuchte Silver seine Freundin zu wärmen und riskierte dafür selbst den Erfrierungstod. Die Mannschaft war verzweifelt und größtenteils verletzt. Viele glaubten nicht mehr an ein Wunder, als endlich die Kolossus eintraf und das demolierte Schiff in den Hangar hob. Die Kolossus erwies sich nun als besonders große Hilfe, passte in ihrem größten Hangar die Phoenix doch gleich neunmal rein. Phoenixclaw wurde endlich ärztlich behandelt, lag aber noch Tage lang im Koma. Trotz dem Sieg gegenüber den Reapern, war ihre Mission noch nicht erfüllt. Sie hatte ein Versprechen zu erfüllen. Und dieses Versprechen, so Mistral, brachte sie auch wieder zurück. Eine Sache gab es noch zu tun. Ende von Kapitel XXXVIII Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)